Thinking out loud
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Las cosas importantes pasan en los momentos menos esperados.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio"Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Disclaimer: El potterverso es propiedad de JK, obviamente.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Afuera brilla el sol con intensidad, justo como debe ser el medio día en Junio. Las cortinas blancas no pueden hacer nada para ocultarlo, por lo que te despiertas de mal humor. A duras penas dormiste en la noche y a las doce del día ya has perdido la mañana de trabajo. Con mucho cuidado te levantas de la cama y entras el baño. Haces lo justo, te lavas la cara, los dientes, te cepillas el cabello y lo recoges en lo alto de tu cabeza.

Cuando regresas a la habitación, él sigue dormido apacible y se te antoja volverte a meter entre las sábanas, pero tu conciencia gana y te vistes rápidamente.

El día pasa demasiado lento, con un montón de bolas de papel en el cesto de la basura, porque no puedes concéntrate y empezar a escribir los informes que debiste entregar hace tres horas.

Alguien toca dos veces tu puerta, y cuando Pansy Parkinson entra te das por vencida, sabes que esos informes no llegarán a la oficina de tu jefe el día de hoy. Ella muy sonriente se sienta frente a ti y suelta un gran suspiro.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntas, arrepintiéndote casi al instante.

—¿A mí? No, nada — contesta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Vas hacer que suplique o me vas a decir de una vez qué pasa? —dices con el malhumor escalando a tu cabeza.

—No sucede nada malo, Daphne — se recarga en el escritorio con el codo, dejando caer su cabeza en la mano izquierda.

Lo obvio se hace presente cuando ves el destellante anillo de diamantes que rodea su dedo anular. Abres la boca sin darte cuenta y entras en estado de shock. No puedes creer que Zabini, el frívolo y mujeriego Blaise Zabini, le propusiera matrimonio a Pansy.

—¿No vas a decir nada? — te dice, claramente ofendida.

—¿Te lo dio Blaise?

—¡Por supuesto que me lo dio Blaise, tonta! ¿Quién más? — el nombre de Draco Malfoy viene a tu mente, pero no abres la boca, no quieres amargar este momento.

—¡Felicidades! —le dices con sinceridad, es tu mejor amiga, y aun cuando sientes que un balde de agua helada cayó sobre tu espalda, te alegras por ella.

—¡Gracias! La boda será el cinco de julio.

—¿Julio? Pero eso es en tres semanas.

—¿Y? ¿Para qué esperar? —te dice sonriente.

Y la envidia se apodera de ti. Por primera vez en tu vida sientes celos de Pansy Parkinson y de su vida. De su trabajo en "El Profeta", de su novio (aunque a veces lo odias), que es tierno, pasional y está perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque sus ojos no puedan evitar seguir las largas piernas de las chicas que pasan por ahí. Sabes que jamás verá a otra chica de la manera que ve a Pansy.

Ahora te sientes deprimida, porque por primera vez en tu vida, ella tiene algo que tú deseas. Tú siempre fuiste la más inteligente, la más bella, la más popular. Pero el colegio terminó hace tiempo, y ahora Pansy es bella, inteligente, popular, y es feliz. No es que tú no lo seas, pero ella parece que irradia arcoíris y sus pupilas son en forma de corazón.

A las siete en punto y con el ánimo por los suelos, te apareces frente a esa enorme casa fría y pálida, como todos los días. No te molestas en tocar y abres la puerta. Te quitas el saco y lo dejas en su lugar en el perchero. Llegas al comedor y te encuentras con la comida ya hecha y servida por el elfo. De pronto una puerta se abre a tu espalda y Theo sale de ella, con la mirada clavada en el periódico que lleva en sus manos.

—No te escuché entrar —Te dice dándote un ligero beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

—Excelente, Draco y yo firmamos un proyecto muy importante hoy.

—Eso es estupendo — lo felicitas alzando la mano hacia su hombro, acercándolo para abrazarlo.

Theo rodea tu cintura con sus brazos y te aprieta contra él con fuerza. De pronto te encuentras analizando todo con detención. La manera en que clava su cara en tu cuello e inhala tu perfume, los dedos que juguetean en tu espalda, como mueve la silla para que te sientes y te sirve una copa de vino rosado, que es tu favorito.

Te empiezas a dar cuenta que has estado exagerando todo el día, que tu vida puede no ser perfecta, pero es increíblemente buena. Sabes con seguridad que Theodore te quiere, tal vez no de la manera pasional y exageradamente expresiva como Blaise a Pansy, pero te quiere, te dedica tiempo, y se preocupa por ti. Comprendes que Theo es perfecto para ti, y todas tus dudas se desvanecen.

—Blaise y Pansy van a casarse —le anuncias al terminar de cenar. Theo deja su copa en la mesa al instante, se quedó tan impresionado como tú.

—¿Blaise le propuso matrimonio a Pansy?

—Sí —respondes mirando cualquier cosa menos su rostro.

—Siempre creí que Draco ganaría esa batalla.

—Yo también.

—Al menos tu hermana debe estar muy satisfecha con esto —te dice con cuidado, sabe que ese es un tema delicado y lo amas por ser tan considerado.

—Supongo que sí.

La conversación muere al instante, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Miras a Theo y lo encuentras con el ceño fruncido, moviendo el pie de un lado a otro, como si estuviera muy nervioso. Te maldices por no ser buena en legeremancia. Mueres por saber qué es lo que su mente maquila.

La noche ha llegado y tu respiración empieza a tranquilizarse mientras envuelves tu cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas blancas de Theo. Él se sienta y se pasa una mano por su cabello revuelto. Sigue nervioso, pensativo. Empiezas a preocuparte. Theodore no es de los que abrazan y hacen cariños antes de dormir, pero tampoco es tan serio y distante.

—¿Crees que deberíamos casarnos? —te suelta, así sin más.

Él se voltea a verte, y tú no puedes ni pestañear. No sabes que contestarle. Si le dices que sí corres el riesgo de que él te rechace, y sabes que no tomas muy bien las decepciones. Si le dices que no puede que Theo concuerde y que su relación quede como está y no avance, y eso no es lo que tú quieres.

Tu silencio lo desespera y se acuesta de lado hacía ti. Alza la mano hasta tu barbilla y te levanta el rostro, de manera que lo miras a los ojos.

—¿Daph?

—Yo … —tratas de contestar, pero te sigues debatiendo —. ¿Tú que piensas?

Se queda callado, haciendo que tus latidos se aceleren, y le ruegas porque él no se dé cuenta.

—Creo que tenemos la edad suficiente. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres —te dice con seguridad, e inmediatamente tus nervios alcanzan un nuevo punto máximo —. Si tú quieres, claro.

—Si —te apresuras a contestar —. Pienso igual.

Theo te dedica una sonrisa, de esas que raramente aparecen en su rostro. Se acerca y te besa la frente. Se acomoda y te atrae a su cuerpo, obligándote a recargar tu cabeza en su pecho. Te divierte su tranquila respiración, que es completamente contraria a la tuya.

—Mañana iremos a escoger un anillo.

No puedes evitar una risita nerviosa. Estás feliz, tan feliz que es casi insoportable. Sin pensar en lo que haces te levantas y pegas tus labios contra los suyos con delicadeza, muy diferente a los habituales. Sientes que él se sorprende, pero se deja llevar y te acerca más a su boca.

—Te amo —le dices nerviosa, consciente de que es la primera vez que se lo dices. Te tranquiliza ver que la sonrisa de Theo alcanza sus ojos y suspira.

—Yo también te amo.

Te muerdes el labio para evitar soltar una carcajada y te acuestas de nuevo sobre su pecho. El sueño al fin te encuentra, dejando que tu mente se llene de rosas, velos blancos y alianzas doradas.

* * *

N/A: Siempre quise escribir de estos dos. Me encantan. Son CASI mi OTP.

¿Review?


End file.
